Diets high in saturated fats increase low density lipoproteins (LDL) which mediate the deposition of cholesterol on blood vessels. High plasma levels of serum cholesterol are closely correlated with atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease (Conner et al., Coronary Heart Disease: Prevention, Complications, and Treatment, pp. 43-46, 1985). By producing oilseed Brassica varieties with reduced levels of individual and total saturated fats in the seed oil, oil-based food products which contain less saturated fats can be produced. Such products will benefit public health by reducing the incidence of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
The dietary effects of monounsaturated fats have also been shown to have dramatic effects on health. Oleic acid, the only monounsaturated fat in most edible vegetable oils, lowers LDL as effectively as linoleic acid, but does not affect high density lipoproteins (HDL) levels (Mattson, F. H., J. Am. Diet. Assoc., 89:387-391, 1989; Mensink et al., New England J. Med., 321:436-441, 1989). Oleic acid is at least as effective in lowering plasma cholesterol as a diet low in fat an high in carbohydrates (Grundy, S. M., New England J. Med., 314:745-748, 1986; Mensink et al., New England J. Med., 321:436-441, 1989). In fact, a high oleic acid diet is preferable to low fat, high carbohydrate diets for diabetics (Garg et al., New England J. Med., 319:829-834, 1988). Diets high in monounsaturated fats are also correlated with reduced systolic blood pressure (Williams et al., J. Am. Med. Assoc., 257:3251-3256, 1987). Epidemiological studies have demonstrated that the "Mediterranean" Diet, which is high in fat and monosaturates, is not associated with coronary heart disease (Keys, A., Circulation 44(Suppl): 1, 1970).
Many breeding studies have been conducted to improve the fatty acid profile of Brassica varieties. Pleines and Friedt, Fat Sci. Technol., 90(5), 167-171 (1988) describe plant lines with reduced C.sub.18:3 levels (2.5-5.8%) combined with high oleic content (73-79%). Rakow and McGregor, J. Amer. Oil Chem. Soc., 50, 400-403 (October 1973) discuss problems associated with selecting mutants for linoleic and linolenic acids. In Can. J. Plant Sci, 68, 509-511 (April 1988) Stellar summer rape producing seed oil with 3% linolenic acid and 28% linoleic acid is disclosed. Roy and Tarr, Z. Pflanzenzuchtg, 95(3), 201-209 (1985) teaches transfer of genes through an interspecific cross from Brassica juncea into Brassica napus resulting in a reconstituted lien combining high linoleic with low linolenic acid content. Roy and Tarr, Plant Breeding, 98, 89-96 (1987) discuss prospects for development of B. napus L. having improved linolenic and linolenic acid content. European Patent application 323,751 published Jul. 12, 1989 discloses seeds and oils having greater than 79% oleic acid combined with less than 3.5% linolenic acid. Canvin, Can. J. Botany, 43, 63-69 (1965) discusses the effect of temperature on the fatty acid composition of oils from several seed crops including rapeseed.
Mutations are typically induced with extremely high doses of radiation and/or chemical mutagens (Gaul, H. Radiation Botany (1964) 4:155-232). High dose levels which exceed LD50, and typically reach LD90, led to maximum achievable mutation rates. In mutation breeding of Brassica varieties high levels of chemical mutagens alone or combined with radiation have induced a limited number of fatty acid mutations (Rakow, G. Z. Pflanzenzuchtg (1973) 69:62-82). The low .alpha.-linolenic acid mutation derived from the Rakow mutation breeding program did not have direct commercial application because of low seed yield. The first commercial cultivar using the low .alpha.-linolenic acid mutation derived in 1973 was released in 1988 as the variety Stellar (Scarth, R. et al., Can. J. Plant Sci. (1988) 68:509-511). Stellar was 20% lower yielding than commercial cultivars at the time of its release.
Canola-quality oilseed Brassica varieties with reduced levels of saturated fatty acids in the seed oil could be used to produce food products which promote cardiovascular health. Canola lines which are individually low in palmitic and stearic acid content or low in combination will reduce the levels of saturated fatty acids. Similarly, Brassica varieties with increased monounsaturate levels in the seed oil, and products derived from such oil, would improve lipid nutrition. Canola lines which are low in linoleic acid tend to have high oleic acid content, and can be used in the development of varieties having even higher oleic acid content.
Increased palmitic acid content provides a functional improvement in food applications. Oils high in palmitic acid content are particularly useful in the formulation of margarines. Thus, there is a need for manufacturing purposes for oils high in palmitic acid content.
Decreased alpha linolenic acid content provides a functional improvement in food applications. Oils which are low in linolenic acid have increased stability. The rate of oxidation of lipid fatty acids increases with higher levels of linolenic acid leading to off-flavors and off-odors in foods. There is a need in the food industry for oils low in alpha linolenic acid.